


Who's On First?

by redsrule1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cosplay, Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsrule1/pseuds/redsrule1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fandom cosplays are a little confusing. With apologies to Abbot & Costello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's On First?

“Ready, Xander?” Andrew finished Cumberbatching his hair.

Xander appeared, pulling on his deerstalker. “Ready, old chap.”

“Who--? Why aren’t you Watson?”

“I’m Basil Rathbone.”

“Clearly! But we’re doing ‘Sherlock!’”

“And I’m Sherlock.”

“No!”

“I’m not Sherlock?”

“Ready!” Buffy said.

“Robert Downey Jr,” Xander observed. “Nice.”

“Thanks.”

“No! Xander and I are doing ‘Sherlock!’”

“Uh-huh!” Buffy chirped. “We’re Sherlock.”

“Not Sherlock. ‘Sherlock!’”

“What?”

“This isn’t like a retrospective of Doctors!”

Willow arrived in a man’s dress shirt and jacket. “No, it’s ‘Elementary’. Aren’t we doing Sherlock?”

“I don’t know,” Buffy whispered.

“Ready!” Anya announced, wearing a bunny suit.


End file.
